The effect of obesity of the hypothalamic pituitary axis is not well understood and contradictory findings have been reported by investigators. Furthermore, obesity and weight loss may affect the response to standard diagnostic test for hypercortisolism. We will study twelve morbidly obese patients and their response to standard weight-based dosed dexamethasone suppression tests before and after weight loss.